A Wish Gone Wrong
by Alanna-of-Olau
Summary: As Alanna watched Delia dancing with her friends, jealousy pinched her heart. It lead to a wish that could be the undoing of all. My first fic please R&R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! (except for the plot steal and die)  
  
She sighed as she watched them dancing and wished, not for the first time, that she could could get to be the court lady just once, not that she would want to do it all the time. The music ended and the dancers finished. Delia walked up to her with a smile on her face and asked, "Oh Squire Alan would you be so kind as to share this next dance?"  
  
"Of course, my lady." she replied as she lead her to the floor, gaining many a glare from her infatuated friends. She sighed, wishing that she could trade places with Delia just for one day to see what it was like.  
  
"Isn't the Prince one of the nicest guys around?" Delia quieried.  
  
"Yeah, he is." she replied absent-mindedly.  
  
The music played, Alanna listened to Delia chatter about how wonderful everyone was and how she was so glad to be there. Alanna could feel the glares as she gave Delia a twirl. The dance ended, and Alanna returned Delia to her admirers. She trudged back to her room. She unlocked her door and went in, her mind still filled with images of the ball. She shook her head. This wasn't like her to feel jealous of the court beauty. She sighed. "Still, it would be wonderful to be in her shoes if only for one day."  
  
If she had known that a trickster was listening, she never would have wished out loud.  
  
Author's note: This is my first fanfic so be kind. I have most of the plot figured out, but wasn't sure how to start it. Please review. 


	2. A change unexpected

Author's note: Yay! I got my first review ever, and it was really nice. This chapter is dedicated to ElspethElf. Thank you. Please enjoy.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear. Alanna yawned and rolled out of bed intent on getting in an hour of practice with Lightning before classes started. She quickly went to wash her face to help her wake up. She never had been a morning person. She glanced up into the mirror, and nearly fainted in shock. Her hair neatly cascaded down to the small of her back. She was also wearing a lacy night gown that she definately didn't remember as belonging to her.  
  
Alanna slowly backed out of the privy and examined "her" room. It looked nothing like her quarters. She checked in her closet only to find dresses, rather than breaches and uniforms. Where was she?  
  
"Lady Alanna, what are you doing out of bed so early?" asked a rather sleepy looking maid.  
  
Author's note: Sorry, the chapters are so short, but I plan to make up for that by updating regularly, possibly even daily. I really apreciate reviews, so please just push that little blue button and leave a line or two. :D 


	3. unexpected visit

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wait, I do own the plot and Catherine and I guess that's something.   
  
Author's note: Thank you to all that reviewed. I'm really touched by some of the lovely comments I've gotten. This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers.  
  
end of last chapter: "Lady Alanna, what are you doing out of bed so early?" asked a rather sleepy looking maid.  
  
"Nothing, Catherine. Go back to sleep." she replied.  
  
"Yes, my lady." the maid yawned, before dipping a curtesy and leaving the room.  
  
Where am I? How did I know that maid's name? Since when have other people known that my name was Alanna and not Alan and that I'm a lady? I'll just have to figure it out. I'll practice hand-to-hand combat for a while. This has got to be a dream.  
  
She went to strech and do the simplest of pattern dances, only to realise that her body wasn't toned to it, and that she didn't even remember how to do one. What was going on here?  
  
Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, without thinking she yanked it open.  
  
"oh, maybe I should come back later." mumbled a rather ruffled looking Jonathan. What could be bothering him? Just then it hit her. Oh Gods, I forgot to change out of my night gown!  
  
"Sorry, give me just a minute." She shut the door in his face and proceded to look for something to wear. Dang it! The only thing available were dresses, so she grabbed one and pulled it on as quickly as possible. She checked in the mirror, straightened her dress a bit,and pulled the door open to discover an empty hallway.  
  
Author's note: I know! I know! Don't kill me. I meant to make it longer. I really did, and it is the longest chapter so far, but it's still really short. Oh well, maybe next time, but i doubt it. Please review, it doesn't take much, just a line or two. I promise to update soon. 


	4. Delia

Author's note: I am incredibly disappointed. My longest chapter and not a single review. Oh,well. Please review. Since one review mentioned Delia's reaction, I'll do this chapter from her point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce. I am making no money of this. If I were Jon and Alanna would have never broken up and he wouldn't have turned into such a prig. Nevermind, just read the story.  
  
Delia's POV  
  
Another ball, oh, these were so fun. Everyone was looking at her. She sighed, her job was to get Jon, but still that was no challenge. He and the other knights were obviously infatuated with her, all except for one, that Squire Alan. Now there was a puzzle. She gracefully walked over and asked for a dance. She chatted about this and that, and finally snuck in a complement to Jonathan. There, she was certain of it that time. She knew jealousy when she saw it. This little boy was jealous of her. That was interesting news, Squire Alan liked the Prince! She would tell the Duke later, maybe tomorrow. The dance ended. She returned to her admirers and carefully hid a smirk as Alan practically fled from the ball room.  
  
"I'm tired." she annouced a couple hours later. The disappointed look Jon gave her made her want to laugh. He really was eating out of the palm of her hand. She smiled as she left the ball room. Her job was fun. She slipped into her room. Where was Catherine?! She wasn't there to clean and iron her gown. I'll just add firing Catherine and getting a new maid to my list of things to do tomorrow. Her yawn told her that she was done for the night. She found herself giggling as she remembered the look on Jon's face when he realised that she wouldn't be joining him in his chambers that night.  
  
The next morning  
  
The sun shined through the window. What the?! The window in her room faced the west not the east. She shouldn't have been woken by the sun. She NEEDED her beauty sleep. Oh well, I guess I'll just nip down and get breakfast early. Wait! What was she wearing? A night shirt! A night shirt! Where did that come from? This isn't my room! Why were there weapons in here?! Just then she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hurry up, Daniel! If you're late to class, you'll be stuck doing punishment work." a voice that sounded like one of those Squires that she danced with came through the door. What was going on here? I get it. This is dream, although why I would be dreaming about being a idiotic squire rather than about being with his Grace is beyond me. She looked in the closet. A corset, why was that there? Then it hit her. Of course, if I'm dreaming about being a squire then I wouldn't want it to end in me getting caught. If I'm to fit in I'll just have to dress like one of those squires that I flirt with for fun. Well, I've been hoping that I would get a more challenging mission, so I guess my mind provided one for me.  
  
Author's note: I know Delia might have been a little OOC, but I needed an excuse for her to willingly stay in disguise. Nevermind. Please review. I need reviews before I can write another chapter. They are getting longer as I write, which is good. I hadn't realised just how short the other chapters were. 


	5. Confusion and Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that belongs to Tamora Pierce. nods However, I do own the plot, if you steal it trust me **I WILL FIND OUT**.  
  
**Author's note:** Oh my, ducks as readers throw things, sorry. I meant to update sooner I really did. Don't hurt me. I'll try to write you a nice long chapter to make up for it. Thank you to all my reviewers, and readers for putting up with me.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE (i am on chapter 5 aren't i?)  
  
**Alanna's POV**  
  
She leaned against the door frame. She had no clue as to what was happening. How could her whole life disappear over night? She had been thinking all morning and still did not know what was going on. Her stomach growled. It was way past breakfast time. _I'll just go get something to eat, and figure this out later, but first I need to find a better outfit._ As she looked through her closet, she stopped at a lilac silk dress. _This will look perfect!_ She carefully put it on, and gave a small twirl. " My hair, it's a complete fright!" Just as she had started to attack her hair with a brush, she froze. This wasn't like her at all. She never took this much time to get ready. What was wrong with her? Still, if she wanted to eat any time soon, she might as well finish what she started.  
  
A half hour later, she stepped out of her room ready to take on the world, only to realize where she was. _These are the Eldorne apartments! Things are definitely wrong_. Her stomach growled, reminding her of her reason to out and about. She sighed this was going to be a long day.  
  
**The Divine Realms**  
  
"What the hell were you thinking, Kyproith?! Do you realize that you've jeopardized everything? If my chosen one fails, not only will it mean the end of a kingdom, it could possibly lead to our end as well! What is so important that you have chosen to put both the mortal and divine realms on the line? If you say that it is only part of some wager, I will personally throw you into the realms of Chaos." The Great Mother Goddess threatened.  
  
"Sister, please, I was only answering the prayer of My chosen. The spell only lasts for one day, after which, if you wish I can erase all the memories, though I was planning on allowing your chosen to keep hers." Kyproith replied.  
  
"I still suspect a trick, but I will wait out the day before I make any final decision, on anything. You're not off the hook yet."  
  
**Author's note:** I'm so sorry that this update is so late. I've had some writer's block on this story, and that plus vacations and technical difficulties have lead to this late update. I'm really sorry. You can kill me if you want, but then I won't be able to write at all. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. If you would like me to review your story, just let me know with a review. 


End file.
